Angel of Life or Death
by Rozanna
Summary: After everything has setteled, there's another field exam coming up, to determine the new SeeD members. Squall, just met someone he has never seen at Balamb Garden. Whenver he sees her, it gives him a cold feeling inside, who is this girl? And what is the
1. Default Chapter

_The Angel of Life or Death_

_-Chapter 1-_

_Who?_

'_Once again, the SeeD exam is today, this time lots have passed the written test…now we'll see the new SeeD members once the field exam is over. Too bad I won't be able to participate in it this time since I'm already a SeeD…I wonder who will be the new SeeD members…' _Squall was thinking. He was laying in his bed in his dorm. Thinking too much about things as always. Rinoa lives in his Garden now; Headmaster Cid wanted her to stay.

"Squall…" He sat up and saw Rinoa at the door; she smiled when she saw his face. She tilted her head a little. "Don't you want to give the students some advice about this exam? It's a real important…"

He sighed and looked at her coldly. "No, they can do it with no advice from me. Let Quistis give them advice, she's their instructor after all," he said coldly.

Rinoa sighed and walked toward his bed and sat on it gently. She looked at him. "You should….they look up to you, you know?"

"Who cares!"

"Squall….just do it."

"Fine, I'll do it." He got up off of his bed and started to head out the door. "Stay with Zell or something okay?" Rinoa nodded to him, as soon as he walked outside of his door, he sighed to himself and started to walk to find the students that are going to take the field exam.

When he walked to the board where it shows around of Garden, he saw a few students standing around there. He walked up to them and got their attention by clearing his throat.

"I wish luck to all of you in the field exam. Let's for that most of you become a SeeD." He said coldly. _'Even though, I don't believe in luck. Just let them believe what I said.' _While he was staring at the students, they were staring back at him. But he did notice one student….she had short brown hair, above her shoulders. And hazel eyes.

He saw a smirk appeared on her face and then she approached him. He was about to walk away but something just said: _"Don't walk away, let her approach you…she could be the key…" _

'_A key to what?' _He thought.

"Well, well…" He blinked for a second and saw that short-brown hair girl standing right in front of him. He looked straight into her eyes. She lifted up her hand and started to stroke his cheek. "Such a lovely face and pretty eyes….I just gaze at them all day and see what your future holds…"

He smacked her hand away and glared at her. "Who are you?" He asked her.

"Nothing special. Just a student who is going to go to the field exam very soon, and may come back as a new member of SeeD." She smiled at him, gently. It was like she didn't acre he was being rude to her. "Well, I have to go…I'll see you later Squall Leonheart."

Squall's eyes widen, how did she know his name?

"Squall!" He blinked and turned to his right and saw Rinoa running towards her, waving. "Cid says he needs to talk to you!" She stopped in front of him and took a breather. She stood straight up and looked at him. "What are you doing?"

He snapped out of confusion and looked back at the girl…but she wasn't there. "I was…." He started.

"You were…what?"

'_That was strange…where did that girl went to? I didn't even ask who she was…I should probably tell Headmaster Cid about this…' _He shakes his head and started to walk to the elevator, leaving Rinoa behind. But he wasn't really paying attention. He just stood there in front of the elevator, staring at the door, and thinking: Who was that girl?

FROM THE WRITER

Hey everyone, this is Kunasu. I won't be able to go on my account anymore for some reason, so if you still want to read my stories, just click on Kunasu. I'll be able to move my stories onto my new account…somehow…anyway, I know this was a short chapter, but just wait till you get more into the story!


	2. New SeeDs and the Party

_The Angel of Life or Death_

_-Chapter 2-_

_New SeeDs and the Party_

"Squall?"

He blinked and then looked to his right at Rinoa. "What?"

"Did you even hear what I said?"

He shakes his head slowly. "No…"

Rinoa sighed and looked at him in the eyes. "I said Cid needs to talk to you. He's waiting on the third floor. You should go there right now," Rinoa explained to him.

Squall's expression turned to a mean one. "Don't tell me what to do! It's not like you're my mother or something!" He pressed a button to the elevator and the doors open, he walked in and closed the elevator doors and it started to go up past the second floor. His mind was just too deep in thought that, wondering too much on who that girl was. When she walked up to him…he started to have a cold feeling around him…felt like darkness.

Time…it felt like it didn't past at all. It was like she made time froze and only made her and him moving. Feeling her hands rub his cheeks….they felt warm but cold at the same time. Squall started to rub his cheek, thinking about how she rubbed it. _'A pretty face and lovely eyes…Oh crap…please don't tell me she likes me!'_

When the elevator doors opened to reveal the third floor, Squall walked out of it and the doors closed behind him. He then started to walk up to the bridge, took an elevator up there and saw Headmaster Cid. His hands were behind his back, standing up straight.

"Squall, since the SeeD exams are over…" Cid started.

'_What! Over! How?'_

"I want you to give a speech to the new SeeD members."

"Sir, when did the exam finished?" Squall asked confusedly.

Cid frowned and looked at Squall. "What do you mean? It ended a few minutes ago," he answered him.

"How could that be? A few moments ago, someone said they were heading to a field exam. And this person was in fact a woman, sir."

"Oh really…time sure does go by fast. You were probably imagining things, Squall."

'_He's probably right; after all, Rinoa didn't see anyone when she came up to me. Maybe she was just an illusion…'_ Squall did a salute to him. "When do you want me to give them the speech?"

"Right now should be good. This time, there are only three new SeeD members. I was hoping for more this year. Oh well, as long as we got new SeeDs, its good enough. Go to the second floor, they are waiting for you as we speak."

"Yes, sir." He turned his back and headed down the bridge and took the elevator down to the second floor. He put his finger to his chin, thinking about what Cid just said. Was he dreaming, or did time really went by fast? A few moments ago, he was talking to that strange girl, then the next thing he knew, Rinoa was running to him to tell him that Cid needed to talk to him. And now Cid tells him the field exam is over. What the hell is going on here?

'_It just doesn't make any sense. None of it does…'_

When the doors opened to the second floor, he saw three students standing around. Two guys and one girl. Two of the guys are walking back and forth. The girl was just leaning against the wall…some of her short hair covering her face….wait a minute! That's the girl that was talking to him!

Squall let out a little sigh and then cleared his throat to get the three students attention. They all looked at him and formed a line, doing their salute to him first and then standing at a normal position.

"Congratulations to the new SeeD members. Even though you are SeeDs now, you are still students at this Garden, so the rules remain the same to you. Now that you're SeeDs, you'll be assigned to go on missions, and help protect the Garden. Headmaster Cid will give you your SeeD rank. And as for tonight, you may have free time until the party. Dismissed."

They all saluted to him again and Squall nodded to them and headed for the elevator to go in his dorm. Maybe he should take a nap; he doesn't want to think about of what has happened today.

_(Cafeteria)_

Zell was at the cafeteria, wanting some hot dogs. He was thinking on how many he should take. "Maybe five hotdogs….or ten…" But that's when Quistis approached to him. She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Zell…"

Zell turned around and saw her standing in front of him.

"Did you hear about the new SeeDs?"

"Yeah, there were only three of them this time," said Zell.

"Yeah, Squall just gave them a speech. I just saw him heading towards his room. He must be tired. I wonder what's wrong with him."

"Don't ask me. But it's not like Squall to give out a speech. I can't even imagine him standing in front of everybody to tell about his marriage!"

"Zell…he's not married. Right now I'm just worried about him. And don't make fun of him about his speeches, okay?"

"Alright."

"Well, I'm going to get ready for the party. Be sure you're ready too." She turned around and started to walk away. Zell turned to the counter.

"Anyway, I would like seven hot dogs please!"

_(Squall's dorm)_

Squall was sleeping soundly on his bed, lying on his side, letting the side of his head rest on his hand. Sound asleep on his nice bed, resting his mind so he can sleep soundly.

But someone was looking at him from his door, the door was locked, how did it became unlock? The girl from earlier was leaning against the door, staring at him. The girl with the short-brown hair and hazel, staring down at him from the door way. Her arms were crossed over her chest, just gazing at his face and the scar on his face.

She slowly walked over to his bed and quietly sat on it, making sure she doesn't wake him up. She was in her SeeD uniform; it was only half an hour before the party starts. Squall has been sleeping for awhile. She lifted up her hand and slowly used her fingers to remove his bangs to reveal his face. She gently stroked his hair. "So soft…." She whispered quietly.

She leaned towards him, her lips close to his ear. She closed her eyes and started to whisper something in his ear.

She then stood up straight and slowly got up and started to walk out of the door. She slowly closed the door behind her and walked away.

Squall suddenly opened his eyes and jolted up. He looked around in his room, checking if anyone was in it or not. He put his hand to his cheek and started to rub it.

'_I heard something…someone's voice…sounded familiar…what did it say again? Come on, think!'_ The words that were spoken into his ear were starting to come back to him, but he couldn't make out the voice. _"I need your help…" 'That's what the voice said…who needs my help? Is it just me…or does this person wants everyone's help as well? Well, I don't have time for this, the party is going to start soon, and I better get ready.'_

_(The Party)_

Squall was watching Zell running around like a moron, searching for the party food. Irvine was too busy trying to get Selphie to dance with him. Quistis was talking to Xu, catching up on a few things, giggling also. Rinoa is in her room, changing into her dress.

While on the other hand…some people are just walking up on others….

"That was a nice speech you gave out earlier…you could've used a little more feeling to it."

He turned around and saw the girl with short brown hair. "What do you want this time?" He asked her. "And this time, you're not getting away without telling me your name."

"Relax, Squall. All I want is just a simple dance with our commander. After what happened with Sorceress Ultimecia, you need a time of relaxing, so I'm asking you this: will you dance with me?" The girl asked him.

"I would rather not, because-…"

"Because what? Rinoa? Please, everyone knows about you and Rinoa in this Garden. All I want is a simple dance."

"No I don't want one."

"Strange, a man usually doesn't refuse a dance with a pretty lady. When was the last time I heard about that?" She giggled to herself. "It's just one dance. I'm not wearing anything fancy; it's just a SeeD uniform, that's it."

"Why the hell you want to dance with me so badly?"

"I just want to tell you something while dancing; someone will try to interrupt us while standing like this, so let's dance."

"My answer is still no."

"What the hell is your problem?

"What the hell is up with you! Are you stalking me!"

"No, I just want to get to know you." She grabbed his hand and started to lead him to the dance floor. "Now you're going to dance with me whether you like it or not."

Squall tried to struggle, but by the time he got to the dance floor, it was too late. The music was going and they started to dance, and so did everybody else.

"Okay, what do you want to tell me?" He asked her. He twirled her around before she answered.

"You want to know my name, right?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Ow, you just stepped on my foot!"

"Sorry."

"Pay attention to the feet movement next time."

"Alright!"

"Anyway, about my name."

"Yeah, what is it?"

She put her hand on the back of his head and pulled it to her. She whispered in his ear, revealing her name.

"My name is…."


End file.
